This invention relates to flexible containers, and more particularly to a fitment assembly for such containers. Flexible polymeric containers are well known for storing and dispensing wine, dairy products, enteral feeding solutions, fruit juices, tea and coffee concentrates, puddings, cheese sauces, and many other flowable materials, including those that must be filled aseptically. These generally include low acid materials. Flexible polymeric containers typically have walls made of polymeric films with either a monolayer or multiple layer structure. The particular polymers constituting the container film layers vary depending on the type of material to be placed in the container. The film layers may also include an oxygen barrier material layer to prevent contact between such materials and oxygen or other gas sensitive contents. The walls of the containers may be metallized, or coated with a metallic layer such as aluminum to prevent incursion of oxygen or other gases. A separate metallized enclosure may also encase the polymeric container.
The flexible polymeric containers have inlets and/or spouts for filling and dispensing the container contents. The containers are also often placed within a box. The spout extends through an opening in the box to dispense the contents. Such packaging systems are commonly referred to as “bag-in-box.” Bag-in-box packaging systems are often used in restaurants and convenience stores to facilitate service of liquid food products such as syrups, toppings, and condiments.
After the container is filled with a desired material, the spout is capped to seal the container and protect the contents from contamination. Depending on the type of contents, the container, spout, cap, and contents may be heat sterilized using steam, an autoclave process, or similar method.
To access and dispense the contents of the container, the cap must be removed from the spout. Often, cap removal requires a tool to remove the cap because the sterilization process may cause the cap to be rigidly affixed to the spout. This presents a problem for end users. Tools are often misplaced or unavailable, making removal of the cap difficult. Moreover, a great deal of force is needed to remove the cap from the spout, causing potential spillage of the container contents.
For these reasons, a fitment for use with a flexible container which can be easily assembled and installed into a dispensing system, and that minimizes effort in accessing the container's contents while also minimizing contamination of the contents is desired.